


Valdangelo Week 2020

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Argo II (Percy Jackson), Cabin XIII, Capture the Flag, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sword Fighting Arena, Valdangelo Week, Valdangelo Week 2020, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Collection of aesthetic made for Valdangelo Week
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 8
Collections: Valdangelo Week 2020





	1. Day 1. Argo II

I have this headcanon of Nico comforting Leo in the main engine room of the Argo II.

I'm writing something about it, but I'm having a writer's block at the moment, so I don't know how much it will need to come out!

Let's just say that this is a "preview" of this future Fanfiction!

Hopefully it will not take to much!


	2. Day 2. Sword Fighting Arena

Just my two babies training and having fun!

Bless them! ❤️❤️❤️

(The two fanarts are from Viria! 🙏🏻❤️)


	3. Day 3. CabinXIII

Just my boys having fun in Cabin XIII.

They deserve it!

It's been a stressful life!


	4. Day 4. Hurt/Comfort or ANGST

I'm a being made of pain and suffering!

I just had the angstiest scenario in my mind and this just happened!

HAHAHAHAHA

I feel like now I need a cup of hot chocolate and a comfort fanfic to lift my mood...


	5. Day 5. Soulmates!AU

Really really think they look perfect for each other.

Shared trauma, but opposite behavior.

Everything could be so perfectly balanced with an union! 😍🙏🏻

Don't you think the same?!

(The three fanarts are from Viria! 🙏🏻❤️)


	6. Day 6. Fluff

I just want them to have some quality time all for them.

Maybe a night out at McDonald's, or something like that! 😍


	7. Day 7. Capture the flag

Just imagine a Nico Vs Leo Capture the flag!

What a nice and powerful encounter!

(The two fanarts are from Viria! 🙏🏻❤️)


End file.
